This invention relates to a cell consumption display device of a cell incorporated into an electronic timepiece.
Conventional electronic watches having a power cell as a or battery power source continue to work stably more than one year after the cell is replaced, because these watches employ electronic circuits having extremely low power consumption.
However, when the voltage of the cell has dropped by exhaustion, the electronic circuits of the watch are apt to work improperly and eventually the watch can not continue to operate. It is customary for the user to replace the cell after the watch mis-operates or after stop of the watch. But then it is too late to replace the cell as the watch no longer is keeping accurate time.